Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0293115 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-86010 (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0071261) disclose a golf club including a head and a shaft detachably attached to the head.